


the sight of the sunset

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary!Patton, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman takes Patton to watch the sunset.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	the sight of the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty one of pride month! today’s prompt was ‘sunset’. this is pure fluff, sometimes i just gotta let the bois be happy. i hope y’all enjoy this <3

"C'mon!" Roman called, as Patton ran to keep up with their boyfriend.

"Slow down, Roman!" Patton shouted back, panting for breath. They weren't sure why Roman had dragged them all the way out here - they knew that Roman often came here for jogs and walks and the like, occasionally to film a video for his TikTok account, or whatever it was, Patton didn't really understand all of that. But Roman had never brought _them_ out here, and... Patton was curious, to say the least.

Although, they'd definitely be a lot happier if Roman would slow down. Patton wasn't exactly built for long runs like this.

Eventually, Roman slowed to a stop as he reached a tree on a hill, towards the back of the field. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up, casually sitting down with his legs swinging off. Patton stood at the bottom of the tree, looking up at him.

"C'mon, Pat, get up here!" Roman shouted down.

Patton frowned. They weren't _entirely_ sure how they were supposed to get up there, since they'd never really climbed a tree before, and really didn't have the best upper body strength. Still, they reached up to grab the same branch Roman had. Finding themself too short to reach it normally, they jumped up to grab on, eyes widening in shock as they felt the branch move down a little but relaxing as Roman took their hand and pulled them up. Roman stood up again and continued climbing the tree, helping Patton along the way until they stopped and sat on a somewhat sturdy branch nearer the top.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Patton trying to get comfortable on the branch and feel somewhat secure, they turned to Roman. "Why did you bring me up here?" they asked.

Roman smiled. "I, uh... I come up here a lot," he began, "when I need to calm my thoughts a little. It's... Just wait a while, you'll see why soon."

Patton frowned, but waited anyway, growing silent again as Roman slowly wrapped his fingers around Patton's. They sat there for a while, perfectly content in one another’s presence, until Roman's eyes lit up and he pointed outwards. "There!" 

Patton, who has previously been staring at Roman in complete admiration, followed Roman's gaze, jaw almost dropping open upon the sight of the sunset. Beautiful reds and oranges spread across the sky like fire, blending in with the lighter blue towards the top. An orange shadow was cast over the meadow below, like a magical spell causing the entire world to glow. Patton looked back over at Roman and saw his skin glistening in the sunset, and a look a pure happiness in his eyes, which Patton couldn't help but _melt_ at.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Roman whispered, in complete awe.

Patton hummed, a small smile growing across their face. "Not as beautiful as you."

Roman blushed, and didn't seem to know how to respond to that, but Patton knew exactly what Roman wanted to say. Patton shuffled a little closer to Roman and sunk under his arm, allowing Roman to pull them into a hug. Roman planted a kiss on Patton's head, and the two stayed there for a while longer, watching day slowly turn into night.


End file.
